The Warriors of Time
by Doran Dragon
Summary: Doran lives through a day that will go down in infamy in lore, the day that Bio-Frost invaded Dreadnaught.
1. Warriors of Time: Prologue

Doran is 17 years old. He has a long dark brown hair that's short in the front, and deep green eyes that made the void look like a fun place. He wore a black shirt of his favorite band, AC. He has an average build but was strong for his looks. At least that's what he looks like now. Doran knew he had a strange power since he was in 5th grade when that incident happened in school...he knew he was able to contort space to a certain extent but it made him very exhausted. But other than that so far he's led a pretty calm life...until it happened, the day the skies turned black.

The day that Bio-Frost invaded was a dark day indeed. First there was a low rumbling sound that had a steady drum-like beat. The people in the kingdom of Dreadnaught thought that there was a band on the outskirts of town, so they disregarded the rhythm as just noise. But it continually got louder, and some people got worried. As usual the beggars were waving their 'end of the word posters'. Soon the town called a meeting to discuss what the noise was. Doran was in the crowd with his mother Doran was 10 years old at this time.

The town meeting was just about concluded when the watchman came running through town screaming, "there's something on the horizon!" Now the town was in an uproar. Something on the horizon could only mean one thing. Invaders. As the town guardians rushed to the outskirts of Dreadnaught, the citizens all gathered in the stadium, waiting for the siren that would mean the end of the fight.

It never came. Soon the whole stadium was infiltrated. There were Anibrutes, and Ice Aeons everywhere. Some citizens on the outside of the circle were devoured. Eventualy Bio-Frost entered the stadium. He made a statement about how all the men who died were valiant heros who didn't die in vain. Then he declared dreadnaught part of his controlled territory. He controlled a vast amount of lore. Many people thought he was the Elemental Ice Lord. One thing Doran noticed that many others did not was the blind wyvern that stood near him. Later he found out the name of that wyvern was Bio-Freeze.

Not long after the declaration of control, the people were put into slavery. Doran's father taught him how to control and effectively use his powers. Of course he still got very tired from the practicing. After 5 years of training Doran was able to create his own pet with his newly honed powers. He took images in his head of the dragons flying in the skies above, and the image of Bio-Freeze to make his new baby dragon. Doran named his new pet haespheris. The people around him called him a "sorcerer that will get them all killed,"and shunned him because of that.

He continued his training, although it was self taught, on controlling time he couldn't do it himself, so he asked the local machina fixer if he could possibly create a n item that can control time. The man said he could, but it would cost a lot of money, by the time he was almost 17 he worked up 1,000,000 gold and went back to the machina fixer. The machina fixer was finished by Doran's birthday. Doran decided to go 30 years into the future. But the fixer told him he may only have enough power to get there. Doran decided to take that chance. He said that "he would come back with help from the future. He activated the watch and walked toward the portal, looked back and hugged his mom goodbye, and promised he would be back. Then his dad walked up and handed him a long, heavy, and thick object. He told his son, "use this and make sure you don't let down your mother by not coming back, you hear?" Doran agreed and then he stepped into the portal into the future, and his future...


	2. Warriors of Time: The Meeting

*In Battleon two months before Doran arrived, a guardian is in the snowy town square heading to the rendevous point.*

"Darn it! Im late," said Ryu as he ran to the town square. Ryu is tall and kinda pudgy. He's wearing a hoodie that is dark green and has a brown fur rimmed hood and a tan khaki shorts plus wrist cuffs. He has dark brown hair, that looks like he just woke up, was flapping around in the wind. His eyes are dark brown and has the look of an inquisitive person. He has a wolf named Hige that has wings and ten tails that follows him everywhere he goes. The wolf has soft thick grey fur that has brown streaks in it. The wolf also has black eyes with blood red pupils. Hige is about the size of a Great Dane but it's fur is a lot thicker. Ryu saw Twilly standing on the hill looking very bored. Twilly is a moglin, an orange plush cat-looking creature that has large ears. He has a semi-circle bite mark on his right ear and he's holding a staff that is the same hight as him. Twilly turned around and waved to Ryu. Ryu cringed, because he didn't want to be spotted so he could sneak up on Galrick, and waved back.

"I can hear you sneaking up on me," said the voice in front aria's shop.

"Hey, sorry im late guys,"said Ryu as he stepped into the town square. As usual there wasn't anyone outside, but unusually there was snow covering the ground. Ryu stepped out from behind His friend Aria's pet shop. Aria was a pet store owner. He likes to visit her. A LOT. She even gets creeped out by it. Right next to her shop is Ryu's friend, Warlic's store. Ryu goes over there when he doesn't spy on Aria. When he is over there he usually talks about the latest arena fights and helps come up with new spells. Across from Warlic's and Aria's shops is Yulgar's shop. Yulgar has been out on business for a while so Hans, Yulgar's cousin's, roommate's, nephew, who also has a crush on Aria. Ryu and Hans never did get along from the get go.

"Its ok, but try not to be late _every time_ we have a meeting," said Galrick as he leaned back on Aria's pet shop. Galrick is about the same height as Ryu but is skinnier. A wind came and started blowing around his black 100% EBIL shirt and the dark olive shirt under it. Galrick's blond hair was blowing in his face as he tried to make it sick up again. You could just see his green eyes as he tried to put his hair back in place. As he shifted his weight to the left, you could see he was wearing red and black rimmed converse. Fidgeting with nothing to do, he drew his gun blade and started to rub it with his handkerchief in an attempt to shine it. He decided to get up and walk toward Falerin ending up as the person on the middle left of the group of four people.

"Galrick take it easy, this is only the second time he has been late," scolded Falerin as Galrick moved up to the group. Falerin is a tall man with a long staff, with a black crystal on top, in his right hand. Ryu noticed that Falerin was wearing a black suit and purple tie when Falerin adjusted his tie. Upset by what Galrick said, Falerin couldn't help but scowl. When he scowls, there is one feature that seems to become more noticeable on his face. His dark purple eyes seem to glow with a passion when he is mad. And those eyes really makes his flowing silver hair and elf ears stick out.

"Shall we get down to business," asked Diviara. Diviara is as tall as Falerin. His large dark Purple wings seemed to glow with a darkness that only night can match. Diviara has wings

because he is a Brilhado. Once joined with the side of the 'gallin, he now has decided to fight him to bring vengeance for his brother, who was killed by one of the 'gallin's followers. He kept his hand on his sword's hilt at all times. His sword was a long katana, that had an edge of pure darkness on one side and an edge of pure light on the other. He stood with his head faced toward the ground which made his silky, long black hair cover his face. His dark purple robe swayed as the cold, winter air blew.

"I agree with bird-boy here," said The Huntress as she adjusted her shirt that was a bit too small for her. Standing next to Galrick made her look like a very tall person, but she also stood next to Diviara and that made her look short in comparison. When you look at The Huntress two things stick out. The glove on her hand is one of them. And her eyes are the second thing. The glove has the power to rip an opening in the space time continuum. Her eyes seem to look right through you, as if she was evaluating every way she could majestically destroy you. Her flowing red hair seemed to be a sea of beauty that is uncomparable to others. One thing that she needs to work on is her temper. She is very irritable and unstable in her abilities to keep her emotions under check.

"So, why is it so cold and snowy when it's spring," questioned Galrick.

"Yeah, so tell us Falerin," exclaimed The Huntress.

"That answer is simple, the Avatari of ice, Bio-Frost, is close," explained Falerin.

"Bio-Frost!?! I thought we killed him years ago," said The Huntress.

"You can't kill an Avatari, Huntress,"said Diviara.

"So, what do we do to stop him,"asked Ryu.

"That.....is not as easy to answer. I'm not sure if we can stop him this time, it might be millennia before he finally dies, in which a new Avatari would be born so," answered Falerin hesitantly.

"Ahhh...such a SMART fellow, I might be able to use you for something OTHER than physical labor,"said Bio-Frost sneeringly as he and Bio-Freeze appear, seemingly out of nowhere as he puts his hands on his cane with the dark polished aqua colored stone on top, that goes up to his waist. Bio-Frost is as tall as Falerin and has a light blue hue to his skin. Your eyes seemed to follow his hand up to his chin to scratch an itch on which he has an aqua colored goatee. One thing you cant help but notice is the pipe in his mouth. The pipe has an intricate design on it that looks like the tree that was used to make it was eaten away at by ants. As he fixed his collar, Ryu noticed he had a dark blue suit on and a dark aqua bowtie.

Bio-Freeze is a small wyvern that is as tall as Bio-frost. As he moved his neck straining to find some thing, you could see that instead of the traditional scales of the normal dragon Bio-Freeze had hard, dark aqua colored, leathery skin. He some times flapped and expanded his wings, probably to show off. his claws on his wings looked like they were made of crystalized ice. He turned around, almost as if to look over his shoulder, and you could see darker aqua ice spikes that come out of his back that go all the way down to his tail. When he looked back at Bio-Freeze you could see that he has he has a long snout, no eyes, but many horns that face back. He then stopped with his face pointed to Ryu's wolf. "Hey, hey, can I eat that kid's dog,"

"No Bio-Freeze. We have THINGS to do, remember,"said Bio-Frost.

"Things? Hmmm......oh! Riigggghhhtttt, THOSE things," said Bio-Freeze hesitantly.

"Bumbling idiot,"said Bio-Frost displeasingly, as he disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Huh? Ahhgg! Darn you master," he said after realizing Bio-Frost was gone. He then disappeared into his own cloud of smoke.

"So that's what we're up against,"asked Ryu.

"He sounds like a smart a–" said The Huntress.

"Stop your sentence right there, he is MUCH stronger than he looks. We must not take him lightly. He can kill us with a snap of his fingers. He wont because he wants to play with us a bit before he takes us hostages," explained Falerin.

"So what CAN we do," asked Galrick.

"Sit back and watch....or we can waste our lives and fight," said Falerin.

"Fight," said Galrick, Diviara, Ryu, and The Huntress in chorus.

"Sigh...well then...what are we waiting for," asked Falerin.

"Yeah! Lets head out," said Ryu

"Woot," cheered the others as they ran off out of the square.

Falerin stayed solemnly in the square. "I can only hope a miracle can happen to help us through this," he muttered to himself, as he hesitantly joined the others.


	3. Warriors of Time: The First War

As Ryu reached the valley below the Dwarfhold Mountains he couldn't stop thinking about what he was getting himself into. How was this going to affect him in the long run? Will war physically scar him for life? Is chocolate ice-cream a proper dinner? Will he always be there for Aeria? He couldn't think for long though, because by the time he thought of everything he would have been trampled. As Ryu looked at the Dwarfhold Mountains, he thought he saw some large creatures coming down from the summit. He couldn't tell because he was too far away. He then looked at the group. They were about a mile ahead. Ryu ran to catch up, and when he finally got to his group. He could distinctly see a large amount of creatures gathering on the summit. He could only hope that they could hold them off till the Battleon Guardians could get there. The one other guardian they brought ran back to get help. In a few hours over ten thousand guardians were there set up in "The Wall" War formation. "The Wall" formation is set up with 1/4 of the people in the front in a line with four lines like that. The formation lines were: cavalry, adventurers, guardians, and x guardians in the back. Now that they were in formation, they looked at the mountain. It looked like the opposite side had twice as many warriors on their side than on Ryu's side.

Everyone was anxious for the battle, and couldn't keep still. Then a deep, loud horn-like sound alerted every one to the battlefield. In a cloud of smoke, Bio-Frost and Bio-Freeze appeared. Standing in the middle of the battlefield, Bio-Frost started to walk towards the wall. Then he said, in a rehearsed manner "Today, there will be a large amount of bloodshed, but that will not stop you from protecting Battleon. But, like so many towns in the past that I took over, you will fail. I will take Battleon today, and from there, take the rest of lore. Once I take over lore, I will be the new ice-lord! And I wont stop until I become the most powerful ice being in this realm. And I will not stop there. I will defeat and destroy all 7 other elemental lords and take their powers for myself. Then I will go to other realms, and I will be the ruler of the universe. And none of you can stop me from doing this," His speech ended in a crazed tone, and in a puff of smoke he and Bio-Freeze disappeared. At that time, another horn sounded and the army on the Dwarfhold charged.

As the other army charged, Falerin started to yell directions to the army on horseback. He then turned the horse and charged at the other army, as did the rest of the army. As the two armies met, all you could hear were screams of anguish. Ryu, being a guardian, didn't start fighting until the armies have been fighting for what seems like hours. As Ryu finally drew his sword, a large creature, called an Anibrute T2, rose it's large clawed hand and swiped at Ryu. Ryu barely ducked as he noticed this claw bearing down on him. As he was getting up he pointed his sword up and it pierced the creatures arm. As the creature roared and flailed it's arm about, Ryu tried to get his sword back. He finally got a good grip on it, when the anibrute back handed him. Ryu was thrown into Galrick who was fighting a giant praying mantis. Ryu apologized and got back up and ran back to the anibrute who was now fighting an adventurer. ryu sliced at it's arm again, but it didn't penetrate the hard leathery skin. The anibrute turned its head only to have the adventurer's sword thrust into it's heart. The shocked look on it's face gave Ryu a good feeling. But then he realized that that was only one. There was still a whole army left to go. He then looked at The Huntress. She was chopping anibrutes and giant mantises in half with one swing.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere a wolf attacked Galrick from behind. Ryu was the only one who saw this. The wolf then looked at Ryu. Its cold red eyes made him shiver in fear. The wolf the disappeared in a flash. Ryu then looked at Galrick's back. It was all torn up. Ryu then picked him up and started to carry him out of the war-torn field. Before he got out, another anibrute got in his way. It turned to face Ryu, and roared. Ryu felt like his ears were going to burst. He ran away frantically, only to be followed by the large monster. The anibrute was catching up fast as ryu dodged through the battlefield, the anibrute pushing people aside like toothpicks. The anibrute was right behind him and was about to eat them when it exploded into black smoke and debris. Ryu stopped to catch his breath, and looked behind him, seeing Falerin standing with his smoking arm out. "Thanks Falerin"

"What happened to Galrick" asked Falerin.

"A wolf-like monster came up out of nowhere and struck him down" replied Ryu.

"We have to treat his wounds right away" Falerin said "Take him back to town and go to the healers from the guardian tower. Stay there, until the battle is over. I promise we not leave you"

Ryu grabbed Galrick again and put him on his back, and again began to run back to Battleon. As he came in view of the guardian tower, Galrick began to wake up. As the pain began to rush back to his body, he couldn't help but scream in agony. Ryu picked up the pace and rushed in and up the stairs. He got to the infirmary room, and ran inside, then set Galrick down on a stretcher. The nurse rushed in and started immediately to work on Galrick. Ryu was told to go outside, and thanked Ryu for getting Galrick there so fast. After getting pushed out Ryu decided to go to the stables and see Aeria. When he got there it seemed really quiet. The lights except one were off, and a stench of rotting eggs filled the air. He called out to see if anyone would answer. He could hear sobbing in the back, so he ran back and saw Aeria curled up in a ball. "Aeria? What's wrong?" she pointed to the darkness behind Ryu. He turned around and a huge black creature jumped out at him, pushing him to the ground. He looked up and saw the wolf that attacked galrick. It growled menacingly as if it was going to rip his face off, but it turned and ran off. Ryu shakily got up and turned to Aeria.

"You ok?"

"Yes, but what about you?"asked Aeria

"Don't worry about me, im fine. Just a little shaken"he said as he helped her up and walked out together. When they finally got out side Aeria was able to stand on her own again. They went in her store and relaxed for a while. Ryu told Aeria about what happened to galrick and why he had to come back. He also said that that wolf that attacked him in the stables was the same wolf that attacked Galrick. After he told her this they heard a horn and went out side to look. As they got to the town square they saw the armies coming back from the fields, with at least 1/4 of them seriously injured. Ryu saw the others. Everyone got in a circle no words had to be spoken but understanding was a present emotion.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot. This is going to be the hardest battle we ever fought. Even harder than the devourer......"said Falerin, knowing everyone knew already.

"Is Galrick alright?" The Huntress asked Ryu.

"I don't know. They told me to leave so I went to check on Aeria, and I saw the wolf that attacked galrick in the stables. It jumped on me but it ran away."explained Ryu.

"Well, whatever happens, we will get through it. And we will fight till we bring Bio-Frost and Bio-Freeze down. We will protect our land till we die and we will fight on even then. We will conquer every thing the Bios throw at us. We will survive, no, we will win!" said Falerin with a growing confidence. Everyone cheered and then went off back to their houses and living quarters.

"Well well, not what we expected, is it Bio-Freeze?"asked Bio-Frost.

"Not at all, Bio-Frost."replied Bio-Freeze.

Bio-Frost got up from his icy throne on the Dwarfhold Mountains and waked to the edge of the cave. "Maybe we should kick it up a notch? Send our third strongest army to training and equip them with our most powerful weapons. We may even need to bring in Doran and Vileras."

"Doran and Vileras sir? But they are our prisoners. We cant use them!" said Bio-Freeze.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do. We will use our latest technology from the drakel to brainwash them into our command. We will make them generals and destroy Battleon's defenses, but that will be for another day. For now let them rest. We have work to do." Bio-Frost said as he turned and walked down the corridor and out of sight.


End file.
